Chaos Night
by Soran
Summary: Samus is actually an Evil version of Roy. He has two things he's after, Roy and Young Link. Will Marth and Link be able to stop the evil Roy? RM & Y.LL
1. Default Chapter

Soran: Wow, a fic.  
  
Subaru: Your such a bum.  
  
Soran: Looks who talking.  
  
Disclaimer: ::Watches them fight:: Well, it would appear that we don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain yaoi, lemons, naughty language, adult content, violence, and maybe some deaths.  
  
Disclaimer: $56 says there won't be any reviews.  
  
Warnings: Your on!!!!  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
All the smashers sat at the dining room table, discussing about their days fights in the tournament. Link listened to his younger version talk about the fight with Ganon. "You should of seen me, Link!!!!!!!" He yelled, smiling. "Ganon didn't stand a chance against me!!!!!!!! I want to be strong, just like you."  
  
"Well, your on your way there." He smiled down at his younger version.  
  
"Really?!?!?! Thats so amazing!!!!!" He hugged his older form, laughing.  
  
Samus watch the two, then smirked. 'Well, I guess I have an extra mission on my hands.' Samus thought.  
  
The ever quiet Roy and Marth, sat at the end of the table, poking at their dinner. The both kept silent, nothing they wanted to talk about. The silence was bothering them both, but they didn't know what to say, and Young Link wasn't helping. The heard Young Link scream about his fight to his older self, and didn't give a care to who was listening.  
  
"He's full of energy, even after the fight." Said Marth.  
  
"So it would seem." Said the ex-general.  
  
"And then, POW!!!!!!!! I knocked him off the stage." Yelled Young Link.  
  
Samus looked over at the two silent teens, who were watching Young Link. 'I've got to act fast, or I might never have this chance.' Samus thought.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Said Roy. He got up and threw the remainder of his food away.  
  
Marth sighed, but got up and followed the other teen out of the room. He found the ex-general banging on his door. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Damn door won't open, its stuck." He said. The teal haired prince took his card and tried the lock. "Stupid mother fucking door!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, you might wake up the smaller ones." He tried it again, but it failed.  
  
Samus sneaked on the two, smirking. 'Right where I want them.' Samus thought. Samus then shot off something and hit the two teens. Samus then hid.  
  
The red haired teen yelled and fell on top of the ex-prince. The two stared, not taking their eyes off eachother. "Uh...I'm sorry." Roy got to his feet, blushing.  
  
"No, its Ok." They tried the card again, and it worked. Roy walked inside his room, then turned to Marth.  
  
"Thanks." Marth nodded and left.  
  
The ex-general sighed then fell on top of his bed. He yawned then stretched. "I'm so tired." He yawned again.  
  
"Hello, Roy."  
  
He sat up, then notice Samus. She walked over to him, sitting on his bed. "What is it, Samus? Anything wrong?"  
  
Samus chuckled, then smirked. He notice the door was shut and locked. "There is this little problem." He backed away, just a little.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well....." She got off the bed, then started to remove her suit. He gasped as a male figure came out of the robotic outfit. He chuckled. The strange thing is, he looked exactly like Roy.  
  
"What?! What did you do with Samus?!?!"  
  
"Well, me and her had a little argument, last week."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm you, Roy."  
  
"No your not, Get out of here." He backed more away, but came across the end of his bed. He looked at the wall behind him. 'Marths room, maybe if I yell, he would here me.' After all, the walls are paper thin, well almost paper thin. "Leave me alone."  
  
"I'm came here for you, my dear."  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!! Don't make me hurt you!!!"  
  
"How can you, when you need this." The strange man held up his sword.  
  
"Give me that back!!!!!"  
  
"Make me." The man came closer to him.  
  
"Stay back!!!!!! Leave or I'll call for help." He threatened. The man chuckled again and came right up to him. "Leave me alone!!!!!!!"  
  
Marth sat up from his bed, hearing someone cry out.  
  
"Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man held his hands above his head. "Stop it!!!!!!!"  
  
Marth got out of his bed and started for his door. He walked over to Roys bedroom, and knocked on it.  
  
"Please help me!!!!!!!!!!! I ne-" He was cut as a mouth pressed against his own. He tried to struggle, but found that his arms were tied to his bed post. He felt a gag cover his mouth. "Mph."  
  
"Roy?" Marth asked, outside the door.  
  
"Mph!!!!!"  
  
The Teal haired teen opened the door. He looked around the dark room, then found the window opened.  
  
"Mph." He turned around towards the bed and gasped. He ran over to the red haired teen, who was tied to his bed. He untied the teen.  
  
"What happened."  
  
"Some guy that looked just liked me came in, he had on Samus outfit. He then started to kiss me and was about to remove my clothes when you knocked on the door. He jumped out my window."  
  
"But...We live 5 storys high." The red haired teen shuddered.  
  
"He scares me, more then anything."  
  
He pat the younger teens back. "Its Ok, he's gone. Now, try to get some sleep, yell if you need me."  
  
"But, what if he comes back!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then yell my name and I'll come to your room." He said. The younger teen nodded and watched the other boy leave. 'I hope he won't come and get me.'  
  
Link yawned as he walked down the long hall. He held the younger Link in his arms, sleeping like a baby. The younger one held onto his shirt, making little noises telling that he was asleep. Link started to hum a song.  
  
He turned around, hearing a noise behind him. He then saw Samus, smiling at him. "Hey Link, going to be?"  
  
"Uh yeah, but I need to take Young Link to his room first."  
  
"Here, let me take him. You look really tired, and I'm not all that tired."  
  
"Are you sure, Samus? I mean, I don't want to just leave him with you."  
  
She smiled. "I don't mind, besides I could use the exercise." She smiled.  
  
"Ok here." He handed her the younger Link. "Thankyou."  
  
"No problem!!" She watched him leave. 'Finally, he left.' Samus looked down at the sleeping form. "Waky waky, time to wake up!!" Samus dropped the younger Link on the floor.  
  
Young Link stared wide eyed, a moment ago he was in Links arms and now he was on the floor. "Ow, Samus why did you do that." Samus kneeled down to his size.  
  
"Aw, do you like Link?"  
  
He blushed. "He's to old for me, anyways."  
  
"Nobody's to old." She smirked then smacked him.  
  
"Ow, stop it." He yelled, rubbing his cheek. "Thats mean!!!!!! I'm going to tell on you."  
  
"Do you want to be older? Links age?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" She held his shoulders then red formed all around him.  
  
"See, this will give you want you would want." He yelled as the light got brighter and started to hurt him.  
  
"Its hurts."  
  
"Don't be such a baby." He then went unconscious, falling on the floor. He looked different, first he looked older. He really didn't look like Link, his hair was a darker blond and his body color was more pale. He wore the same thing Link wore, but a darker green. "Heh, one down, one more to go." She set him in his room then ran off.  
  
Samus stopped at Roys room, then removed the suit. Out came the mysterious boy, who looked like the red haired teen. He walked into the room, finding the teen on his bed asleep. 'Aw, right where I left you. Come on my dear, your better with me.' He walked over to the bed and picked up the teen. 'Light as a feather, should of known.' He walked over to the entrance of the room, then looked around.  
  
The red haired teen yawned then slowly opened his eyes. He then stiffened. 'I'm in that mans hands, oh god. Somebody help me.' He thought. He knew this was his only chance. "Marth, help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The ex-prince sat up, hearing struggling noises coming from outside his room. He quickly got out of his bed and ran out into the hall. He gasped, finding a darker looking Roy holding his friend. "Let him go!!!!"  
  
"Are you going to hurt me? Oh I'm so scared." Said the darker Roy.  
  
"I said let him go!!!!!" He tackled the dark Roy, pushing Roy out of the way. "Roy, get out of here!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at his friend.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't leave Roy, you don't want your friend to die, now do you?"  
  
The dark Roy held a dagger to Marth's neck.  
  
"See, this would be much better if you come with me."  
  
"Don't listen to him." He heard Marth say.  
  
"Marth......Don't kill him!!!!!!!"  
  
Link came running down the hall, hearing a fight. "Whats going on?" He notice that there were two Roys.  
  
"What do you know, its Link. You shouldn't of left Young Link in my care."  
  
Link stared wide eyed. "What did you to him, to Samus?"  
  
"Fool!!!!!!!! I'm Samus, for now at least. She's having a little vacation, in the middle of know where." He chuckled.  
  
"What did you do to Young Link?"  
  
"I just made him older looking, you know he really likes you."  
  
"I already knew that!!! If he's hurt-"  
  
"He's fine, better go check on him or I might just hurt him from here." Link gasped but ran off to Young Link's room. "Now where were we? Oh yes, Roy if you come with me, then I'll let your friend live."  
  
"What are you going to do with Roy?" Asked Marth.  
  
"Hm, thats for me to know, and you to find out." He chuckled.  
  
The red haired teen closed his eyes, but stepped up. "I'll go with you, but you must leave Marth alone."  
  
"Fine with me." He pushed Marth out of the way.  
  
"Roy!!!!!!"  
  
The darker Roy smirked then he and Roy disappeared.  
  
"There gone!! Oh no, Roy."  
  
***********  
End Chapter  
***********  
  
Soran: Wow, freaky. I made a long chapter. ^-^!!  
  
Subaru: We.  
  
Soran: Whatever.  
  
Subaru: ^-^!!  
  
Disclaimer: We still got the bet going?  
  
Warnings: You know it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Soran: I got reviews!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: We.  
  
Soran: ::Glare::  
  
Warnings: Hand over the money...Now!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Mutters but hands over money::  
  
Warnings: Good. ::Grabs money and counts it:: I'm rich!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: They don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: I'm rich!!!!!!! I can get a new job and-  
  
Soran and Subaru: Your staying!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Ha!!!! I'm rich, and I order you to be my servants.  
  
Subaru: Actually you only have $56, while WE are rich!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Warnings: Damn....::Sighs:: Warnings were in last chapter.  
  
Soran: Look on the bright side, your still with us.  
  
Disclaimer: Damn, and I thought we would get rid of him.  
  
*********  
Chapter 2  
*********  
  
"He's gone....That monster took him!!!!!!!" Marth leaned against the wall, pounding his fist into it every so often.  
  
"Calm down, Marth. We can get him-"  
  
"No we can't, Link!!!!!!! That guy took him!!!!!!!! We don't even know his name." Link sighed, then put young link on the ground. Young Link was still asleep, but had bright red marks on his cheeks. "I'm not staying here. I'm going to find Roy now!!!!!!!"  
  
Young Link awoke, hearing yelling. He sat up, then notice his body form. "Samus did it!!!!!! She..she..." He tried to stand up, but fell. He was caught before he hit the ground.  
  
"I don't think you should be moving, at least not intill later." The soft voice made him shiver.  
  
"Link....I didn't-"  
  
"Its Ok. Right now we need to calm Marth down."  
  
"What wrong with him?"  
  
"Roy was kidnapped, just to save him."  
  
Young Link blushed, realizing the position he was in. He quickly stood up, leaning on the wall for support. "I don't need your help Link, I'll find him on my own."  
  
They watch the blue haired prince run off. "Come on, we need to go back to sleep. We'll check this all out in the morning." Said Link.  
  
The two walked off towards Young Link room. They walked into it, then notice something on the bed. There was a white paper on Young Link's bed. Young Link grabbed it, then opened it. He began to read aloud. "I now have Roy, and there nothing you can do about it. I will give him back, but on one condition....That you give up Young Link. Leave a message with Young Link...Later I will come back."  
  
"No!" Link said.  
  
"But...He'll trade me for Roy."  
  
Link grabbed his shoulders. "I already said no! I'm not going to loose you!!"  
  
There was a chill wind. "Well thats too bad, cause I'm taking him." They both gasped and turned towards the window. The evil Roy held Roy in his arms. He then threw Roy on top of them. The evil Roy walked over and picked up Young Link, then Roy.  
  
"Let him go!!!!!" Yelled Link. He stood up, bringing out the master sword.  
  
The evil Roy winked at him. "See you around." Then, the evil Roy disappeared.  
  
"Damn!!!!!!!!" Link ran towards the window, looking around. He didn't find anything. 'I've lost him.....Now how do I get him back?!'  
  
Link ran towards his room. 'Maybe he left a note for me.' He was right, there was a white note on his bed. He grabbed it, reading it aloud. "Now I have both...You should of listened to me Link. To get them back, I will ask of another condition. How much are you willing to get them back? Enough to tell 'him' that you love him? Or...Will you just brake his little heart? I will come with him soon, then you must tell him....But you only will get him back. The other...Well, Marth might need to help on that one."  
  
"Help on what?" He gasped and turned around. The blue haired prince stared at him. "Where did you get that note?"  
  
"He left it here. HE also kidnapped Young Link."  
  
"I'm note surprised...What does he want from them?!"  
  
"I don't know...He said he would give them back...soon though."  
  
Marth sighed. "We should go to sleep."  
  
"Alright." Marth walked out of his room. He sighed then went over to his bed. 'What does he want with them?' He closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
'Where am I?' Link looked around the grassy field. He notice one tree was on a hill, not far away. He sighed and sat on the grass. A wind blew by him.  
  
'You in a dream.' He quickly turned around, seeing the evil roy.  
  
'What do you want?! Where is Young Link?! What did you do to him?! Answer!!!' He got up, pulling out his sword.  
  
'Nothing really. I'm just helping all of you.'  
  
'By what!? By taking them away from us?!'  
  
'No. If you don't tell them what they want to hear, then I guess I'll keep them myself.'  
  
'No you wont!!!' He sat up, placing his sword at the evil roy's neck. 'Give them back, now!'  
  
'I don't have them with me. There asleep, dreaming of their lovers.'  
  
'Shut up!!!!!!!'  
  
'Well, time to end this dream now. I'll see you soon.' Then, he awoke.  
  
He sat in his bed, the sun shining on him. He glared at the wall. 'What does he mean?! Does he want me to confess my love?!...But I'm not quite sure that I love him...Sure I love being around him and all.....But...just loving him? Wouldn't that be like...loving myself?' He stood up, confused.  
  
There was a chill wind again, and he knew who it was. "I have brought him, alive and well." He turned around, then stared at he scared eyes of Young Link.  
  
He notice that Young Link had his small body back, and not the dark looking one he had last night. The evil roy smirked and threw the chibi form of him. He caught Young Link. He took off the bondage covering his mouth. "Come on, you have to tell him." Evil Roy taunted.  
  
They were all took off surprised when Marth jumped on the evil roy. The evil roy yelled as he fell on the floor, then two other body's were holding him down. "Where is Roy?!" Yelled the blue haired prince.  
  
"Don't you know yet?! I am him! He is me!" Then a dagger was placed at his throat.  
  
"Start talking."  
  
"I did. If you really want to know, he's in his room. But, his spirit is gone, cause its inside me."  
  
"Then give it back!" There were small red drops falling on the carpet.  
  
"That might be a little hard. He's the one that said he would become a part of me." He was flipped over, the dagger being removed.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Nope. We share the same body's now." He chuckled, but made contact with a hand. He rubbed his swore cheek. "Ow!! That hurt."  
  
"Give him back his body!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright....But-"  
  
"No conditions!!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever." He closed his eyes. "To get him back into his own body, you have to do something like fall in love or something."  
  
"What??" He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you mean, make love?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm not quite sure."  
  
The blue haired prince placed the dagger back in position. "You better be sure on this."  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you, but you won't like it."  
  
"Just tell me!" He sighed.  
  
"Could I at least be able to breath?! And I need to talk to you, alone!" Before they let him up, they tied his hands together.  
  
Link and Young Link watch as they walked into another room. They both tried to listen to them, but couldn't here that well. Then, there came screams. "I will not!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey I'm not exactly jumping for joy here, either!!!!!!!! It was an old trick I learned!!!!"  
  
"Well thats one hell of a trick!! I won't do it!!"  
  
"Fine with me, I'll just keep Roy here."  
  
"No you won't!!!!!!!!" There was a sigh. "Fine...I'll do it. But your on bottom!!!!!!"  
  
They both came out, with blushes on their faces. They pulled the blue haired prince away from the evil roy. "What do you have to do?"  
  
"Nothing..Just nothing." He sighed.  
  
"Come on! That was more then nothing."  
  
"Alright..." He took a deep breath. "I sort of...got to...umm..have sex."  
  
"Wow, that was a shocker."  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 2  
***************  
  
Soran: Look up for next chappie!!  
  
Subaru: Yep!!!!! Lemon!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Just joy.  
  
Disclaimer: Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Soran: I got more reviews!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! Candy for all!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: And lemons!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
Subaru: You mean 'We' as in me and Soran.  
  
Disclaimer: Thats is, I had enough of you trying to correct me!!!!!!! ::Jumps Subaru::  
  
Subaru: ::Runs away, with a disclaimer on his ass::  
  
Warnings: Everything else mentioned in 1st chapter.  
  
Soran: Expect 2 lemons, cause I'm happy.  
  
Subaru: Then I wish you were always happy. ::Still running::  
  
Soran: T-T!! Me too.  
  
*********  
Chapter 3  
*********  
  
The link's held there laughter as they watched Marth walk off. When alone, they both burst out laughing. {Su: When did this all get humor? Its suppose to be sad.} They sat down on Link's bed, trying to stop their laughter. "I'm glad I'm not in his place." Said Link.  
  
"Yeah." His younger counter part replied. The younger one stared at him. "Um..Link, I have something to tell you." Link stopped laughing and stared at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um..Well..I...I-"  
  
"I know." He blushed, looking at the taller one.  
  
"How?...I never told anyone-"  
  
"I figured it out on my own." He heard the other whisper out.  
  
"But...how?" He suddenly realized that they were close, really close. He felt his green hat being removed, and his hair brushing his face. He felt the others lips close to his own.  
  
"I always know." He felt the soft lips press against his. He was too shock to do anything. The lips pressed harder against his. He couldn't help but let out a groan. The lips were soon gone, in need of air.  
  
"Please." He didn't know his whispered it out, as it came on its own. He felt the clothes he wore being removed. He felt hands all over his chest, but he wasn't complaining. He felt the soft lips against his again, harder then before. A tongue wondered towards his lips, and he opened his mouth. Link slipped his tongue into his mouth.  
  
The hands wondered all over his body, and soon removed the last of his clothes. He felt hands on his thighs, spreading them. He blushed, feeling the hands start to wonder higher. He began to sweat, feeling too much pleasure. The hand made contact.  
  
"Oh kami!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out, closing his eyes. Then the hand was gone. "No...Please, don't."  
  
"Shh, calm down chibi." The hand came back, and made soft gentle strokes. He bit his lip from crying out. Then the hand was gone again, but to be replaced by something else. He gasped at the warm mouth covered him. He screamed out, cuming into the others mouth.  
  
"Uh...Kami, Link." The other kissed him, making him taste himself.  
  
"Now its time to sleep." He sat up.  
  
"No, you didn't get any-"  
  
"I don't need any." He closed his eyes and kissed Link.  
  
"Please....Take me."  
  
"I can't. You to young! I don't want to hurt-" He pressed a hard kiss to Link.  
  
"I don't care." He removed the others clothes.  
  
"I can't chibi-" He flipped them over, then tied his hands to the bed post. "Chibi."  
  
"Please....Just this once?"  
  
"......." Link closed his eyes. "...Alright.."  
  
He smiled then untied the others hands. He felt something against his entrance, he knew what it was. The fingers pressed into him. He bit his lips from screaming out. He felt the fingers spread him. Then, they were gone. He kissed his other, as to not scream. Then something pushed into him. The kiss swallowed his scream. He broke the kiss then bit his lip, intill it started to bleed. "Hurts..."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" He opened one of his eyes.  
  
"No..Keep going." He began to feel pleasure. "Ah!!!!!! Harder!!!!!"  
  
He tried all he could do to make the other go faster, but nothing worked. He then got an idea. He flipped them over, then put his hands on the others chest. He pushed down as hard as he could. They both screamed, feeling so much pleasure. He couldn't wait for the other, he then released. His passage got too tight for his older counter part, and then he too came.  
  
Link wrapped them both in a blanket. "I love you Link."  
  
"I love you too...Chibi."  
  
******  
  
Marth followed the evil version of his best friend. "This better work, or you dead!!"  
  
"Hey I said it would. Do you see me jumping for joy?" The evil Roy asked him. He only glared. "And why do I have to be bottom?!"  
  
"Cause your younger."  
  
"Am not!!!!!"  
  
"Your just as old as Roy, and he's two years younger then me."  
  
"So?! Would he be bottom if you were screwing him?"  
  
"Yes." The evil one cursed. "Should of made you a women, then I could of been on top."  
  
He glared but pushed his way into his room. "Well?! Get in!!"  
  
"You do know what we have to do?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
The evil one smirked. "I'm not the only one you have to screw!"  
  
"Who else?!"  
  
"None other then...Roy."  
  
He stared shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when your done screwing me then Roy will appear. He can only stay in his body for an hour, and in that hour you have to explain to him, then screw him."  
  
"You lie!!"  
  
"Nope." The evil one smirked. "You have to do it."  
  
"Damn..." The evil one started to chuckle. "Whats so funny?!"  
  
"See, I also have to screw him. And I've been waiting a long time for that."  
  
He glared at the evil one. "Get on the bed, I want this done fast."  
  
"Aw, you don't love me?"  
  
"Go to hell." He pushed the evil one on the bed, then started to remove his clothes. The evil Roy sighed and did the same.  
  
He quickly got on the bed and pushed into the other. "Oh Kami!!!!!!!!! You bastard that hurt!!!!!!! I was a virgin!!!!!" He ignored the evil one and started to move. "OW!!!!!! I just said-" He kissed the dark haired red, just to shut him up. He then had to breath. He began to slam in harder, not caring for the other. "Oh Kami!!!!! This hurts too much...Why he hell did I agree to be bottom?! I am so getting revenge for this!!"  
  
"Oh shut up." He said, then screamed as he came.  
  
He looked up, seeing a very shock Roy.  
  
***************  
End of chapter 3  
***************  
  
Soran: Woohoo!!!!!! Two lemons in one chapter!!!!!!! Expect one lemon and one sort of rape/lemon also.  
  
Subaru: Were going to hurt Roy!! T-T!!  
  
Soran: How could you?!  
  
Subaru: HEY!!!!!!!! If I'm going down, your coming with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Wait...Wasn't I chasing you?  
  
Subaru: Wow, look at the time. G2G!!! ::Runs away::  
  
Disclaimer: HEY!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs after Subaru::  
  
Warnings: ::Sighs:: Here they go.  
  
Soran: Bet Subaru will get away.  
  
Warnings: Well I bet Disclaimer will get him!!!  
  
Soran: How much?  
  
Warnings: $66. ::Shakes hands:: 


End file.
